


A Touch of Silk

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light restraint, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut, Whipped Cream, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Picking up some shopping, you see something you'd love to eat off of Tim.





	A Touch of Silk

Tim had called and asked you to drop by the store on the way home from work to pick up a few things. As you walked past the dessert section, an idea came to mind. Smiling, you picked up the item you needed and quickly grabbed the rest of your shopping. You packed the item in your bag instead of the grocery bag and went back to the car to get home. 

You tried to fish your keys out of your pocket while balancing the grocery bag and your handbag at the same time when the door opened and there stood Tim, smiling as he took the groceries from you before kissing you in welcome. 

“Hi darling,”

He purred, his face alight with happiness at the sight of you. 

“Hi,”

You replied, returning his beautiful smile with one of your own. 

You followed Tim into the kitchen and together you unpacked the bag of groceries. 

“So how was your day?”

He asked you as you passed him things to put in the fridge. 

“Quick, which was good. I had a pretty relaxing day for a change,”

“Good,”

He said, smiling as he closed the fridge door. 

“Dinner's ready so take a seat,”

You closed the distance between you and wrapped your arms around his waist, hugging him to you and you kissed him chastely on those luscious lips. Tim cupped your face in both his hands and he kissed you slowly and sensually, coaxing a moan from your throat as he swirled his tongue around yours, his soft beard on your skin causing a ripple of arousal to course through you. Pulling back, Tim smiled mischievously and you bit your lip as you looked at him. He was so beautiful it hurt. His green eyes were bright and twinkling as they regarded you intently. 

“We could always have dinner later…”

Tim murmured, his talented mouth quirking in a suggestive smirk. He raised an eyebrow to further hint at his intentions. You drew him to you and kissed him again, and you were fully intending to drag him upstairs...until your stomach growled, that is. You just remembered that you'd skipped lunch today. Separating from Tim, you looked at him and he let out a deep chuckle. You smiled and said,

“I guess that's the decision made then!”

“I guess it is. Come on,”

He replied and led you to the dining room where he'd laid the table and opened a bottle of wine to let it breathe. Tim took such good care of you while he was at home and the love you felt for him intensified with all the little everyday gestures he bestowed upon you. You couldn't imagine your life without him. He was the best thing that had ever happened to you and while it was by no means perfect, you had never been happier than you were when you were with him. 

Tim could be gone for weeks at a time when he was working and it was so hard to be apart from one another but you video chatted every night before you went to bed. You found it difficult to get a good night's sleep when his side of the bed was cold and empty, a bit like how you felt inside. Yet, somehow you found the strength to carry on, always counting down the days when you could throw yourself into his arms again. 

Tim had outdone himself with dinner. There was really no end to this wonderful man's talents. Having finished, Tim sipped his wine, his hand entwining your fingers together on the tabletop. 

“I love you baby,”

He said quietly, squeezing your hand. You smiled widely, loving hearing those words intoned in that seductive voice. 

“I know. I love you too,”

You told him, leaning in to kiss him softly. 

“What do you say we get an early night…”

Tim trailed off, his eyes fixed on you intensely. 

“Sounds like a plan,”

You replied. 

“You go on upstairs. I'll just clear the table. I'll be right behind you,”

He insisted, raising your hand to his mouth and kissing your knuckles gently. 

“Don't be too long!”

You teased as you went to get your bag from the hall. 

After placing your bag by your side of the bed, you went into the ensuite to change and brush your teeth. You had chosen a simple short white gown with matching panties and just as you went back into the room, Tim appeared in the doorway. He stopped and took in your appearance. 

“Baby,”

He whispered in a low voice as he crossed the floor to you. You smiled as he reached you and pulled you close to him, his hands on your waist. Tim’s taut body always felt so good against your own, and you revelled in the feeling of him pressed to you as his alluring scent filled your senses. 

Tim captured your mouth with his own as his hands slid freely over the silk of your gown, tracing every soft curve of your shape. Drawing back, you loosened Tim's scarlet silk tie and tossed it on the bed as you were going to need it. 

Tim glanced at it and then at you and you stood smirking as you quickly undid the tiny buttons on his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. Tim shrugged out of it and threw it onto the wing-backed chair by the window. You placed a finger on his full lips and slowly trailed it down his chin, down the column of his throat and on down his chest until you reached the little path of hair which disappeared inside the waistband of his dress pants. 

Hooking your finger inside, you pulled him closer to you before unbuckling his belt, the resultant clink making your pussy tingle. Next, you undid Tim's pants and pulled them down his thighs so that they pooled at his feet. Tim stepped out of them and threw them towards the chair before wrapping his arms around you, melding your body to him as he kissed you deeply, his hands sliding down to cup your ass over the silk and the lace of your panties. You could feel the stirring of his cock as he pressed his crotch closer to you. 

You allowed him to walk you towards the bed and press you down onto the mattress. He slid on top of you and kissed you again, his hands grasping your breasts, kneading the flesh and stiffening your nipples with his thumbs. You moaned aloud at the sensation as he trailed kisses down your throat leaving your skin searing. 

Suddenly, you hooked your leg around Tim's hip and flipped him over into his back. He let out a yelp of surprise before grinning, pleased at how you'd turned the situation to your advantage. 

“So it's like that is it?”

He purred as you sat up straddling his hips.

“Tonight, it's however I say it is…”

You said firmly. Tim bit his lower lip.

“Yes mistress!”

He said, teasing you before chuckling deeply. 

 

You smiled as you reached out for Tim's tie as he watched you, filled with anticipation about what you were going to do. With his tie in one hand, you leaned down and kissed him soundly, your tongue caressing his slowly. You felt for his hands and raised both of them above his head. Pulling back from his mouth, you wrapped the silk twice around his wrists before tying it, binding them together and sitting back up straight. You felt his cock twitch under you, the look on his face causing you to smile. Normally you would be the one in this vulnerable position and it had clearly shocked and aroused him that you were going to be the one in charge tonight. 

Tim gazed at you, excitement now filling his expression as he had no choice but to submit to your will. As you sat atop him looking down, it filled you with desire to think that Tim was powerless, a trait he'd always taken pride in in this type of situation. The fact that he didn't look at all uncomfortable made you more confident too. In fact, he looked thrilled that you'd taken control for once.

Climbing off of him for a second you retrieved your item from your bag and Tim's eyes went wide, flashing with heat as he saw what it was as you straddled him once again. The sound of the cream as it poured out of the canister and onto your fingertip sounded deafening in the silence of the bedroom. Tim's eyes were glued to you, desperate to see how this would play out. 

Leaning down, you put your finger to Tim's lips and he willingly opened his mouth and sucked on your finger, his tongue lapping up the sweetness. You let out a breath as the sensation made you shiver, your panties threatening to become damp. 

Pulling free from his lips, you pointed the can to Tim's clavicle and followed it's line, coating his heated skin with cream. You licked along the bone until he was clean, his breathing heavy at the feeling of your tongue. He panted softly through his parted lips, his hands balled into fists, itching to touch you.

You covered his pebbled nipples with cream and sucked it off slowly and sensually, flicking each one tantalisingly, humming with approval as the sweet taste hit your tongue. Drawing a pattern on his stomach, you settled between his open thighs and as you leaned down, your breasts rested around Tim's hard cock which was now tenting his boxers. With a groan, he thrust his hips up, the friction stealing his breath, his eyes rolling back in his head as you licked him clean, laving his sticky skin with caresses and kisses as you went. 

Continuing down Tim's torso, you painted a line from his belly button to the waistband of his boxers and you looked up at him through your lashes to see his face alive with desire before you mouthed down his skin, your hands gripping his strong, tensing thighs.

Tim's hips were pressing up off the bed as his cock yearned for some attention. Wanting to tease him a little, you mouthed his cock head through the damp material, sucking gently to tear a growl from his core. 

“Baby please,”

He breathed, his voice low and gravelly, laced with desire as he lifted his head to look at you. He looked magnificent with his hands bound above his head, his face pleading with you to give him some relief. His whole body was quivering fiercely, craving more of your skilled touch. 

Seeing him wracked with want, you had him bend his knees and lift his hips to free his aching cock. It stood proudly, your indulgent caresses causing it to leak profusely, the head covered with Tim's pearly white essence. 

Tim held his breath as he felt the light, airy substance being applied to his length and he released it as a deep groan when your hot mouth captured his head and sucked firmly, the sweetness of the cream mixing with the familiar salty tang of pre-cum. You made a noise of approval at the new, yet not unpleasant taste. 

Tim's breathing was shallow and punctuated with moans and sighs as you slid your tongue around his shaft to catch the rest of the sweetness. Taking him down in a gulp, you closed your lips around his girth and sucked, your hand on the base to keep him steady. Tim ached to tangle his fingers in your hair and he fought against the silk securing his wrists to no avail as his desire to touch you, any part of you, consumed him. You felt your panties become sticky and wet as your arousal trickled out, your pussy pulsing with need. 

Tim was soon distracted by your free hand lightly massaging his balls, his cock leaking freely into your mouth. You were shivering pleasantly all over at the sensation, your pussy aching to have his cock inside you. Popping off, Tim whined at the loss of contact, his breath ragged in his throat. You sat back and slipped off your panties, tossing them haphazardly aside, Tim's eyes fixated on your glistening folds. You slid off your gown and Tim gazed at you, his chest rising and falling rapidly with the effort of breathing, his face masked with lust at the sight of you naked, wet and aching for him. 

Stretching yourself on top of Tim, you kissed him messily, all tongues and teeth, slowly rubbing your wet lips up the length of his throbbing cock. You swallowed his groan before pulling back and reaching behind you to position him at your dripping entrance, both of you now delirious with pleasure and needing release. 

You sank down on Tim's rock hard cock, the feeling of your velvety walls sheathing him snugly drawing the breath from your lungs as he reached deep. Tim closed his eyes, his mouth open as he stuttered a breath, the feeling of finally being inside you sending him reeling into sweet madness. 

“uuuugh god!”

He groaned, 

“Baby, you feel so good!”

You began to move your hips, dragging along his length, circling your hips, revelling in the feeling of Tim filling you so completely. He looked debauched under you as you quickened your thrusts, becoming consumed by your desire to fuck him hard. His skin was glistening with sweat, his arms taut as they stretched above him on the pillow. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes dancing with fire, his lips accentuated by that neat and enticing little beard, drawing your eyes to them as they released a constant stream of nonsense and profanity amidst his increasingly louder moans of pure pleasure. 

Feeling your release creep closer, you braced your palms on Tim's heaving chest and redoubled your efforts. Tim lifted his hips off the bed, allowing him to go even deeper inside you and you cried out as he hit your g spot, over and over as you forcefully pounded him, chasing that overwhelming sensation. 

Your cries of ecstasy reached a crescendo seconds before you thrust hard, your hips forcing Tim further inside as you arched your back and moaned loudly as your climax crashed over you. Riding out your orgasm resulted in Tim exploding with pleasure, growling from his soul and filling your swollen pussy with his hot cum before collapsing on the bed, gasping for breath.

Leaning down, you kissed Tim softly, reaching up to undo the tie binding his wrists. He brought his touch-starved hands down and traced your bodyline gratefully, grabbing at your skin, so appreciative at being able to touch you again. His hands roamed your back, sliding down to your ass, cupping it firmly as he deepened the kiss. It was as though he never wanted to let you go. Clearly the sensory deprivation renewed how important it was for him to touch you. Tim rolled you over onto your back, his chest covering you as he wreaked another attack on your mouth, all the while skating his hands over every inch of skin he could reach, rendering you incoherent as your head was still fuzzy from your orgasm. 

Hugging you to him, relishing the skin to skin contact, Tim sighed with contentment, his body heat surrounding you as his body cradled you close, cocooning you with his warmth, love and burning passion. He placed a kiss on top of your head as you lay tangled together, before pulling up the turned down sheets, snuggling even closer to you. Feeling the strong and steady beat of Tim's heart, you were filled with an overpowering sense of safety and protection. He was everything.


End file.
